


Tooru's feelings for Hajime

by tsukurodani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, a lil iwaoi but not rly, is this considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukurodani/pseuds/tsukurodani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa doesn't know when he started liking Iwaizumi but that's not his only problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooru's feelings for Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> whoop i've always wanted to write smth hq but i never got the chance to finish one.
> 
> it's pretty short as i cant write so long without losing inpsi (still trying to improve)
> 
> so enjoy!

“So, you called us in the middle of our little session just to whine about Iwaizumi? And your unimportant feelings?”

“Mattsun! Don’t be mean! But yes. It’s important you know. Like, I just realized I’m in love with God’s best creation, Iwaizumi Hajime, and I don’t know if he’s straight or what.”

“Oikawa, little things like that never stopped you from doing anything. And Iwaizumi isn’t your first love, right? You’ve dated different kinds of people already.”

Oikawa blew a raspberry and waved his finger, clicking his tongue as he did.

“We’re talking about Iwaizumi Hajime here, God’s best-”

“Creation and temptation for all mankind. He can turn the straightest man gay by simply breathing. You don’t even have proof for that.”

Oikawa seemed offended when Matsukawa cut him off, and formed a pout. He wasn’t exactly sure when his feelings for Iwaizumi started. They’ve known each other since they were kids so he took these feelings for granted and never really bothered about it. That continued on until Iwaizumi nonchalantly prevented him from hitting the hard ground. He caught Oikawa right on time with his arm around his waist. His little experience as a prince in the drama club did a good help in making his catch swifter and cooler, but not for Oikawa’s sanity.

So one hour later after the little incident (better off said as ‘occurrence’ but Oikawa isn’t anywhere near the condition to shrug it off like that), Matsukawa and Hanamaki are stuck with Oikawa until he decides to woman up and stop being a whiny baby. Judging by Oikawa’s state, he isn’t going to do that soon.

“Look, Iwaizumi is a good guy. Even if he  _ is  _ straight, I hardly believe that he’d reject you in a harsh way, or whatever you’re thinking right now.”

(Something like Iwaizumi with his hot girlfriend laughing at Oikawa while pointing at him, “As if I’d be gay for you.”)

(Everyone, even Hanamaki and Matsukawa, is laughing and pointing at him. Oikawa finds himself in hell. He might have said that last part out loud.)

“You’re not going to hell, dumbass. There’s nothing wrong about falling in love.”

“Anyway, I’m sure Iwaizumi wouldn’t let something trivial get in your relationship. It might get a lil’ awkward if he rejects you - it always does - but it’ll revert back to before sooner or later.”

“That said, tell him the truth when you’re ready. Don’t… hurt yourself. We don’t want to see you miserable, especially Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa was still sobbing (God, where do those tears come from?) but his two friends’ words helped a lot. He thought he was stupid to make a big deal out of this. He thanked them, and hugged them across the table.

“OIKAWA, YOUR SNOT IS GETTING ON MY SHIRT.”

  
  


But even with his friends’ encouraging words, Oikawa couldn’t tell his true feelings to Iwaizumi. He thought it was easier to hide his feelings and just leave them be. It became harder when Iwaizumi starts courting a female human yet he continues. However, every time he hides them, he gets farther away from Iwaizumi, and he didn’t like that at all.

“Oi, Shittykawa. Are you sick? You’re not as annoying as you were.”

Iwaizumi was a little thankful Oikawa was quieter than usual, but the unusual silence was uncomfortable and made him worried. He got more worried when Oikawa shrugged it off and ignored him.

“Hey, I’m asking you a question! Are you going deaf now?”

“Shut up, Iwa-chan. You don’t understand.”

_ And you’re so dense. _

“I won’t if you don’t let me.”

“It’s nothing important. It’s too late anyway.”

“Enough with your riddles. Just tell me!”

“I told you it’s unimportant!”

“Young men, please lower down your voices or I’ll kick you out of the library.”

They felt a little embarrassed for being scolded at, and apologized. The lady clicked her tongue and continued her work.

“Oikawa _. _ ”

“Iwa-chan, please-”

“ _ Tooru. _ ”

That shut him up. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and sighed.

“Tooru. I haven’t called you by your name for a while… But that doesn’t mean that I’ve cared less about you, that I wanted to leave you, that I want you to think you’re unimportant. Jesus Christ. You’re crying already. Stop that. It’s unimportant if you’re not troubled, but you are so it is important. Please tell me, Tooru. I promise I won’t judge.”

Oikawa’s tears were flowing down on Iwaizumi’s hands that cupped his cheeks.

“...Can we take this outside?”

  
  


And by outside, Oikawa meant somewhere far so they won’t be seen  _ and  _ he could stall. But This is Iwaizumi who we’re talking about and he knows Oikawa more than anyone does.

“Oi, when are you going to tell me? We’re about to circle the whole campus.”

“...”

“Tooru, tell me-”

“I love you, Iwa-chan. I don’t know when it started, but at some point during those fifteen years we’ve been together, I fell in love with you. I only realized it now that even if I’ve dated Kuroo, Ushijima, Sakura, Meg, you were the one whom always I come back to. I love you so much.”

Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his tears falling continuously. Unlike Matsukawa, Iwaizumi didn’t complain when snot was getting on his shirt. He placed his hand on Oikawa’s head and stroked his hair.

“...Thank you for appreciating, no, loving me. I’m sorry if I kept it from you but I’m dating someone. And I’m serious about her. Tooru, I’m sorry.”

“...”

“Hey, you’re taking advantage again.”

“It’s your fault, Iwa-chan! You’re so kind and handsome and hot and-”

“Okay, don’t continue that describing portion.”

“That it’s hard to fall in love with you!”

“... I’d say same goes for you. You may have a shitty attitude but you’re lovable. There’s someone else out there who will make your life better.”

Oikawa begged to differ, but Iwaizumi’s heartfelt and sincere words were touching. Maybe, in another universe, they would hit off. He wished he had a chance, but the thought of Iwaizumi appreciating him the way he is would be enough.

“Now, let’s go study.”

“What? After all that drama, you’re gonna study?”

“Exams are coming, Shittykawa. I’ll treat you afterwards.”

It sounded promising so Oikawa followed Iwaizumi back to the library.

“You know what I like about you the most?”

“Judging by the past, my arms.”

“Very funny. Visually, yes. Your face is incomparable to mine, of course. But your arms doesn’t beat your heart that accepts me no matter what happens.”

“Well, I’ve already thought there’s no way getting rid of you so I resorted to tolerance.”

“Hey! That’s mean!”

“It’d take some nuclear bomb to separate you from me, unfortunately.”

Oikawa just laughed, because that was true. A simple rejection can’t break the two of them apart.

  
  


Oikawa was the one who suggested to Iwaizumi to bring the girl he’s datingwith him but he feels like he’s going to regret it. The lady comes in and immediately smiles at the sight of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi seemed tensed when she arrived and Oikawa noted to himself to tease him later. He stared at her and he thinks Iwaizumi makes good life choices. (although he sometimes regrets not ignoring the kid Oikawa which sparked their friendship)

The lady has a nice sense of fashion, which Oikawa was thankful for because he didn’t want to judge her the whole meeting. She also owns a pretty face which she doesn’t decorate with lots of makeup. Her hair was messy and pink, but Oikawa didn’t really care. Once you get to college, appearance only matters in formal events.

“Iwaizumi-kun, Oikawa-san, good afternoon. I’m Fumiko Yukimura.”

Oikawa initially thought Iwaizumi preferred the pure and cute girls but Yukimura wasn’t exactly that kind of person. She was talkative, but not necessarily loud. She sounds polite but her words aren’t as kind as how polite she is. She is also quite blunt. Oikawa felt like he was being sized up throughout the whole conversation.

“Oikawa-san, do you like Iwaizumi-kun?”

Oikawa let out an awkward laugh.

“What made you say that?”

“You sound like it. I don’t have to apply what I learned from my psychology class to know.”

“Er, well-”

“It’s fine. Iwaizumi-kun already told me. I just wanted to check, and I wasn’t sure how to bring that kind of topic up. So, please answer me honestly.”

“...Yes.”

Yukimura smiled and held Oikawa’s hands. He thinks he’s going to die. What is Iwaizumi doing and why is he not stopping any of this?

“You have good choices. What do you like about him? Aside from his perfect arms. They’re so lovely. You’ve probably felt them lots of times, right? You know, tell my boyfriend to chill and calm down a bit. Ever since we started dating, he’s been like that. Like,he was already fine before we started dating. Let’s also exchange numbers.”

Oikawa thinks he has found his girl bestfriend.

(Nevermind the Iwaizumi who seemed more like a third wheel in a bestfriend date.)

(They talked about him but never really to him.)

(They agreed that he’s God's best creation.)

**Author's Note:**

> that ended quick.
> 
> don't know if i did well in feelings and heartbreak (kind of bad with that actually)


End file.
